Fullmetal Angel
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Satoshi leaves Azumano and becomes a State Alchemist in Central.Ed finds out that Satoshi is his new boss.The more time Ed spends with Satoshi...Yaoi and LEMON! FMAxD.N.Angel EdxSatoshi and others ON HOLD TIL I'M DONE WITH THE POPULAR FANFICS OF MINE!
1. I Couldn't Have You,So I'm Leaving

**NOTICE:I DON'T OWN D. OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Though I wish I did! T-T**

This is my 1st story here on FFN. I had this story up before,but took it down to make it better. Anyway,this story is made up of to is Fullmetal Alchemist,the other is D.. To put it simple it's a crossover.

Anyway,I'm not sure if anyone ever did a crossover of D. and FMA,but I hope I'm the 1st one to do it. And if I not,oh well. I don't want to keep you waiting,so here's my story! Fullmetal Angel!

WARNING:THERE IS YAOI IN THE WHOLE STORY! SO,IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUY-WITH-GUY ACTION,THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! ALSO,THERE WILL BE YAOI-LEMON,TOO!

_Prologue: I couldn't have you,so I'm leaving..._

Everything was over. The days and nights are finally normal. There would be no more chasing after Phantom Thief Dark for Satoshi Hiwatari,former chief commander of the police force. Satoshi was a 14-year-old boy who's duty from childhood was to capture Dark. Because this was his duty,Satoshi had to distance himself from people. People always thought that Satoshi was a cold-hearted person. They would think that because of the way he acted and his appearance.

Satoshi was a tall boy,about 5'6. He was also a little skinny because he was the type who barely ate anything. Because he barely ate,he had developed a pale colored skin. People also thought that his eyes were what made him look so cold-hearted. Whenever Satoshi would look or stare at someone with his sapphire eyes that looked like ice,they would get scared. On top of that,his sapphire colored hair that was short would fall over his eyes.

Making people get more freaked out and wanting to stay away from him. Yes,Satoshi was a loner all his life. He couldn't have friends,be with anyone,or love anyone. Why? Because they would be in danger. All Satoshi wanted was to be with someone...And there was someone...Only thing is,he could never be with that person...Because that person loved someone else. And that hurt Satoshi...Seeing the person he loves with someone else. That is why Satoshi is leaving Azumano...To forget the pain...To forget the person he loves...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Satoshi's POV)

I closed my suitcase and carried it over to the door. I stood there and looked at my,now empty,apartment. I started to walk around and take one last peek into the rooms. As I looked into the rooms,memories started to appear in my mind...Memories that I wanted and did not want to forget. Some memories were good,but hurtful...Others that were just plain bad. I shook my head and walked to the front door. I grabbed my sweater and shoes and put them on. I opened the door so that I could start carrying out my suitcases when I found out someone was standing there. I looked to see who it was...And it turned out that it was the person I really didn't want to see at this moment. He was the reason why I'm leaving...My crimson angel...

Daisuke Niwa...Girls would envy him because of the way he looked. Daisuke was a petite boy. He had spiky red hair and crimson eyes that looked like fire whenever he looked at me. He had fair colored and soft skin that would drive any girl mad. He was everything I wanted,but I could not have...

"H-Hi,Satoshi...Are you leaving already?" Daisuke asked in a small,shy voice.

I looked away and nodded. "Yes. My things were taken to a moving van and are on their was to Central...Also,my train will be leaving as well. If I don't hurry,I'll miss it."

I could see Daisuke's sad face from the corner of my eye. I didn't like him sad...Because it hurts me...

"W-When my mom told me you were leaving,I thought she was kidding...But,she's not..."

He looked at me and asked,"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving because I transferred to the military in Central. The case on Dark was closed and I was done. So,my father transferred me," I answered.

"B-But,just because Dark is human now and you don't have to chase him anymore doesn't mean you have to leave...Unless,you have another reason for leaving Azumano?"

My head shot up when he said that. I didn't want him to know that it's because of him that I'm leaving. It would make him feel bad...And I want him to be like that...I wanted him to be happy...

"N-No...That's the only reason ..." I tried so hard to conceal it,but I knew he wouldn't fall for it.

He's not_ THAT _dumb!

"You're lying! There's another reason,isn't there?"

_Yes,there is..._

"Satoshi,if there is,just tell me!"

_I wish I could,but I can't..._

"Satoshi,tell me!"

_I said I can't!_

"Satoshi!"

_I...can't!_

"Sato!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my suitcases,pushed Daisuke aside,and ran down the hall. All the while,Daisuke was chasing after my name,telling me to stop running. I didn't want to tell him.I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I burst threw the doors that led outside open and fell down on the cold,wet sidewalk. It was raining,just my luck. I got up and saw a bearded man with glasses and a blue uniform on. I didn't know who he was,but something told me that he was here for me.

"Are you ok? That looked like a nasty fall."

"I'm alright."

"You sure?" he asked while walking towards me.

"Yes."

The man smiled."Good. Didn't want Central's newest State alchemist to get hurt!" The man went and picked up my suitcases then put them in the car.

"You're...from Central?"

The man turned,looked at me,and saluted me."I'm Brigadier General Maes Hughes. I was sent here to take you to Central."

I nodded."Great. I need to leave right-"

"SATOSHI!"

I turned around and saw Daisuke running towards me. He clung onto my left arm and was trying to catch his looked up at me with those sad eyes that I always thought were so cute.

"S-Sato...shi...Y-You still haven't answered me! I-I know there's another reason why you're leaving! So,tell me! Please!"

"I have to go,Niwa. Please,let go of my arm." I started to wiggle my arm away from Daisuke,but to no avail. Every time I tried to pull my arm away,he would hold on tighter and tighter.

"Niwa..."

"No! Not until..."

I looked down at Daisuke and saw tears forming in his eyes. He was about to cry because he wants to know why I'm really leaving...He was so childish...Not letting go until I told him...

"Not until you tell me..." Daisuke said tearfully and held on tighter to my arm."I won't let go of you until I hear the reason!"

I knew it..."Oh,Niwa..." I turned to Daisuke and sighed. I placed my hand on his cold and wet cheek. As soon as my hand was on his cheek,a small blush spread across his face. His skin...was so soft...just like I had dreamed it would...

"You're really something...Do you really wish to know the real reason why I'm leaving?"

He nodded.

"The reason I'm leaving is because...of a person..."

"Who is this person?" Daisuke asked.

"The person...is you..."

Daisuke's eyes widened,"M-Me? W-What did I do!"

"Nothing..."

"Th-Then,why?"

I pulled my arm out of Daisuke's grip and placed my other hand on his right cheek. "Because I couldn't..."

"You couldn't what?"

I leaned in closer to Daisuke. "I couldn't have you,so I'm leaving..."

"W-What? I don't understood?"

"You may not understand now,but maybe later...Or after this..." I slid my hand into Daisuke's hair and pushed his face to mine. Daisuke's eyes widened when he felt my lips on his...I was finally able to kiss my crimson angel...

Daisuke's lips felt so warm against mine. They were also very soft. As I kissed him,I noticed that he didn't taste like cinnamon as most people thought...He tasted like...vanilla...As much as I hated vanilla,Daisuke tasted really good...

I broke the kiss and took three steps back. I stared at Daisuke. He was probably confused at what just happened. And I knew that if I stayed any longer,he would start questioning me...I didn't want that.

"Sir."

I turned around and looked at Hughes. "Yes?"

"We best be leaving now. The train will leave any minute now."

I nodded and faced Daisuke. "I can't stay any longer...I'm sorry,but I must go..."

I walked to the car and opened the car door. "I really do care for you...But,it's too late...Good-bye, Daisuke..."

I went inside the car and waited. Hughes got in and started the car. As we started to drive away,I looked out the window and Daisuke...crying. I looked away as fast as I could because if I kept looking,I would change my mind.

Hughes looked at the rear-view mirror and asked,"Sir,are you alright?"

"Y-Yes..."

After a moment of silence,I started sniffling. Soon,I started to cry...I tried so hard not to,but I did... And Hughes must've seen me crying because when we got to the train station,he got out of the car,opened the door and hugged me.

"There,there. Don't cry. I know it's hard to leave the one you love behind,but you'll be alright."

As soon as he said that,I began to sob loudly. So loud that even Daisuke could probably hear me. After some time of sobbing and crying,Hughes and I boarded the train. The train took off and I looked out the window. This would probably be the last time I would see Azumano ever again...

_I hope you liked the prologue.I'll try and write more because I don't want people appearing on my doorsteps with torches and pitchforks! Lol! Anyway,til the next chappy! -_

_PS_

_Leave me reviews. I want to know what you think._


	2. Ch1:Settling In

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Chapter 1: Settling In_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Satoshi's POV)

It took about a night and the whole morning for Hughes and me to get to Central. As the train stopped,I was amazed at how big this station was. The ceiling was much higher and curved instead of straight. There were more train tracks that would go in two directions. Stores were a little ways away from where the trains stopped for when the passengers got off they could stop by. A clock stood plastered over the entrance/exit of the station. It was indeed bigger and better than the one in Azumano!

"..."

_Did I just say Azumano? Crap! I can't think about Azumano because then I'll start thinking about-_

I shook my head so that the thought could fall out of my mind...But,it was too late. The image of Daisuke crying in the rain appeared in my mind. It was so sad and painful just thinking about it. I didn't want to hurt him at all. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do to the one I loved. That's why I tried my best to not see him that day. But it failed...If Daisuke hadn't showed up then and there I would've have left without feeling as bad as I do now. I felt bad for leaving,but because of what happened I feel a lot worse.

I had brought myself to stop thinking about it three hours ago. And in all those three hours I'd been crying. Crying like I never thought I would. And let me tell you all that crying made my eyes hurt like a mother-

"Sir?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Hughes who was standing next to me.

"We've stopped. Which probably means that it would be a good idea to get off."

I looked out the window again and saw that he was right. The train had come to complete stop. People were getting off and going their seperate ways. I got up quickly and apologized to Hughes.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just-"

"I know what you were doing. And it's ok." Hughes placed his hand on my head lightly. "Now,c'mon! Let's get off this iron cage!"

I nodded and we grabbed my suitcases. We got off making our way through the station. Hughes along the way said things to cheer me up. And I was grateful that he was here...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It took only a few minutes to get to HQ. On the way,Hughes told me that first I had to meet the Fuhrer. Then the people who'll work under me. And after all that's done I could take a look around Central. The last one was probably the only one I was looking forward to.

Walking inside HQ was...annoying and embarrassing. There were State Alchemists who kept looking at me. Some looked at me with angry faces,others with utter shock. Some would whisper at each other,saying things about me. I only caught some of it but not all.

"Is that the new colonel?"

"I think so..."

I walked up a bit faster to Hughes and asked,"Uh...Um...Mr. Hughes? Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Well,I can't help but notice that the State Alchemists we've passed so far have been looking and talking about me. They said something about me being the new colonel."

Hughes chuckled,"I guess news travels fast! They're talking about you already!"

"Is that good?"

"You could say that. Yeah."

"I'm kind of confused right now."

We came to a stop in front of two huge doors. Hughes looked at me and pointed to the doors. "You won't for long. This is the Fuhrer's office. He'll explain everything to you."

I looked at Hughes then at the doors. They really looked big and mighty. I'm guessing that doors were made out of oak. The oak was probably not visable because of the red paint that was used to give the doors its gloss. On the doors was the design of the military symbol. Other than that,there was nothing interesting about them.

I turned to my left and was now facing the doors. I gulped and knocked.

"Come in."

I slowly opened one of the doors. Poking my head inside the office I saw a man sitting as his desk. He looked like a tall,muscular man. His skin was tanned,but not to an extreme. He had a mustache that rested above his mouth. Short black hair with some stray bang on his forehead complimented his skin color very well. Over his left eyes laid an eye patch.

"You must be Satoshi Hiwatari. Please,don't be shy. Come closer. I won't bite."

I smiled at what the Fuhrer said. I stepped inside closing the door behind me gently. As I walked over to the Fuhrer's desk I saluted. "Yes. I'm Satoshi Hiwatari,former chief commander of the police force of Azumano."

The Fuhrer chuckle,"At ease,man. Try not to be so tense. I'm not going to hurt you."

"S-Sorry,sir..."

"It's alright. You're just nervous because it's your first time meeting me."

The Fuhrer stood up and looked at me,"Fuhrer King Bradly is my name. I hope you had a nice trip on the way."

"Yes." I looked at Fuhrer Bradly. "So,it seems that they still have kings here."

"Yes. It's quite different here than in other countries. Here we need a king not a president," replied the Fuhrer.

"I see..."

"Well,enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business." The Fuhrer walked over to his desk and sat down. He folded his hands,bring them up to his chin. "You're here because of a special reason."

"May I ask what this reason is?"

"We needed a new colonel. The old one we had moved up a rank and the other State Alchemists aren't fit for the position. Usually,we hold State Alchemy Exams to see who'll become a new S.A...But,in your case,we overlooked it. You were very well known in your town for being the youngest person to be in the police force. Other than that you've very successful there and have made much progress. In other words,you have talent so that's why you're here. In the police force you were a Chief Commander,here that's Colonel."

I had a confused look on my face,"So,I'm going to be the new colonel?"

"Yes."

"But I don't know alchemy."

"You'll learn here. There's a library here filled with books on the subject. You can go check it out later."

"Yes,sir."

The Fuhrer smiled and go up once again and walked over to the closet. "You'll be needing these." He walked over to me with something in his arms.

"A...uniform?"

"Yes. Feel free to wear it if you want. You don't have to though."

I took the uniform. Looking it up and down only three words came out of my mouth: "It's...kinda big..."

"Don't worry. It's all we've got at the moment. When we receive more I'll give you one that fits. Oh! I almost forgot..."

The Fuhrer rushed over to his desk,looking for something in one of the draws. He was having some difficulty by the look he had on his face. But it was soon replaced with glee when he pulled out a yellow file packet. He opened it up muttering something then signaled for me to walk over to him. I did as I was told and he handed the file to me. I looked at it in a puzzled way. I didn't know what was in it nor did I know if I should open it right now. The Fuhrer laughed at my actions.

"It's not bombed if that's what you're trying to figure out."

I turned red at the comment that was made,"Th-That's not it! I was just wondering if I should look at it now or later!"

A chuckle came from the Fuhrer. He got up out of his chair and lazily made his way over to me. He placed his hand on my right shoulder,giving me a friendly smile at the same time.

"You should look in it now. It contains a list of names of all the State Alchemists that are to work under you. Not only name,but their ranks,jobs,and various other things. Could come in handy."

I nodded,"I think I'll take a look at it later if it's ok?"

"Fine by me. Just remember to look at it. Ok?"

"Yes,sir."

"Now-"

Just as the Fuhrer was about to speak someone knocked on the door. The Fuhrer gave permission for the person to enter. The door opened fully revealing a woman. She was a bit taller than me. I'd say about four inches,which makes her 5'6. The woman's hair was blond and in an up do that was held by a clip. Her bangs were split in half but more of them were on her left side than the right. Her eyes color was a reddish brown. The blond woman had a stern look on her face. Not to mention she was a bit up-tight. She just stood straight as if she were a pipe! Just by looking at this woman it told me that she doesn't take jokes lightly.

"Hiwatari,this is Riza Hawkeye. She is a First Lieutenant that has been here with us for a long time now. Hawkeye is one of the people who will be working under you."

I looked over at Hawkeye and held my hand out,"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Satoshi Hiwatari."

"The pleasure's all mine."

Hawkeye took my hand lightly and shook it. I didn't let go of her hand,instead I examined it. They seemed very feminine,yes I know that she's a girl. What I meant is that if she has seen a lot of battles that at least her hands would be a little...

"Rough..."

"Pardon?"

"Your hands...They're very soft and well taken care of. Being a solider here for The State you must've been called in battle sometimes. So I was just assuming that your hands would be a bit rough. But I guess I was wrong. They seem to be very soft and delicate. Just like that of any regular woman out there. I'm surprised..."

I looked up from Hawkeye's hands to her face. I smiled and this brought a blush to her face. My smile only got wide at this action. It was fun seeing someone like Hawkeye blush. And I'm just guessing,but being the person that she is I highly doubt that she ever really blushes.

"Being in the military you'd be right with you theory. Yes,I did get called to battle and I did get my hands messed up. But also being a woman,I take care of my hands with hand cream and other hand treatments."

I nodded,"You're right. Even military women have the right to still treat themselves to girly things. And that's a good thing because most men like to touch their woman's hands. To feel the softness of them,to caress them,to kiss them-to just show their woman that even hands can be beautiful."

Hawkeye's blush deepened. It seemed to suit her very well. She has such a pretty face that by having a blush on it,it would drive men mad. But I don't go that way so I'll enjoy saying sweet nothings to her and seeing that blush appear every time. Heck,I could use a little laugh once in a while.

"Now,now! Hiwatari it's not nice to flirt with your military mate. Especially someone like Hawkeye here. She not used to getting complements like that. So she tends to get a bit blushy."

I face the Fuhrer and smiled a childish smile.

"I know. That's why I do it."

"What!"

The Fuhrer and I laughed at Hawkeye's sudden out burst. She coughed a bit before trying to regain her old self. After the laughter was done and over with,The Fuhrer said that Hawkeye was to take me to meet the other soldiers that would work under me. Bidding good-bye to the Fuhrer we left his office and headed for the hallway. The walk was quiet at first. I'm thinking that it must've been because of what I did to her back at the office. I like silence but only when I'm alone. When another person is with me it's just annoying. I cleared my throat and decide to apologize.

"Um...Hawkeye...I-"

"Riza."

"Huh?"

"Please call me Riza. I only let certain people call me by my last name."

"Why am I not one of those people?"

"Because what you did at the Fuhrer's office was funny yet sweet at the same time."

I looked at Hawkeye with a puzzled looked on my face. I'm guessing that not that many people can make her blush. That and have an out burst like she did back there. I'm one of the lucky people.

I was about to speak when Haw-I mean Riza started speaking. She was explaining to me about how things worked here. how they weren't the same things as from where I came from. She kept going on and on about it. I smiled all the while as she went on. I had a feeling that I was going to have one hell of a time here in Central...

And I'm glad that this feeling has surfaced...

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't up-date this fic since the frinkin' first day I out this up. I've just had the biggest and longest writer's block for this fic. I really didn't know what to put. It took me a while but I finally did something. Though i'm not sure if this chappy came out good. But,oh well! What's done is done and can't be un-done! Anyway,I hope you liked this chappy! Stay tuned for the next up coming chappy. All i can tell you is that something very interesting happens to Satoshi in the next chappy! So...BYE BYE!_

_Daisuke Uchiha_

_P.S_

_**LEAVE REVIEWS TO HELP MOTIVATE ME!**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
